


third time wasn't the charm but maybe the fourth was?

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3 times+1, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, getting caught, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three times hansol and seungkwan tried to get it on and one time they actually succeeded</p>
            </blockquote>





	third time wasn't the charm but maybe the fourth was?

**Author's Note:**

> not beta:d

1

Hansol and Seungkwan had a thing going on. Yeah, a thing. They didn’t know what to call it, to be honest. They couldn’t be boyfriends, they were idols, that wasn’t okay. But they weren’t just friends. Or friends with benefits. They did love eachother, it was hard not to. Vernon adored every detail about Seungkwan. 

His beautiful, dorky smile, his adorable puffy cheeks, how he got pissy every time someone acted cutesy. Whenever the Jeju boy really got into something, he got so excited and happy and Hansol just wanted to squash his cheeks and smooch his soft lips. But hey, if he did, he’d probably get punched in the neck.

They were alone in the dorm for once, one of the rarest things that could happen. Jihoon and Seungcheol were at the studio together with Soonyoung to plan for their next album. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo were out in the park to see an old lady that Mingyu, the sweetheart, had befriended at their local bakery. She had a small dog, and Mingyu adored that little creature. Wonwoo followed him, he always looked out for him. 

Jeonghan and Joshua had brought Seokmin, Junhui, Minghao and Chan to get some food together. Perhaps the two elders understood that the 98-line wanted some privacy. The two of them were practically fuming with pent-up sexual frustration, and they might have gotten sick of the two basically clinging to eachother and touching eachother every chance they got.

It had all started with them laying down with eachother in Hansol’s bunk, curled up to one another for warmth. Soon Seungkwan had reached to place kisses on the pale boy’s mouth, who gladly reprocriated. Innocent, soft kissing soon turned into intensive making out, hormones and sexual tension filling the space around the pair. 

They were testosterone-fuming teenage boys, no one could expect anything less of them. Seungkwan plunged his tongue into Vernon’s mouth and moaned loudly, arching his hips up towards the other boy. 

He loved the feeling of Hansol’s hands roaming his skin, slipping in under his shirt to hold his slim waist and stroke his soft belly. Seungkwan let his hands move up, and tangled them in the other boy’s hair. The messy locks were easy to get a grip on, and as Seungkwan held on the other let out a gasp. 

Hansol broke the deep kiss and started kissing down Seungkwan’s neck, unbuttoning the shirt he had on to get more access to the tanned skin under. The older boy laid back, letting shaky breaths escape his mouth as he glanced down at the other.

The American boy was placing wet kisses over Seungkwan’s collar bones, as he cupped him through the thin pair of sweatpants he was wearing. The other couldn’t do much more than tangle his hand in Hansol’s hair, needing to feel him close, and present.  
“Hansol...” Seungkwan whined.

The younger just wanted to keep on touching him like this, making him emit these precious noises… But their peace was disturbed by the front door flying open and the sound of feet stomping into their apartment. The pair quickly pulled away from eachother and started to fix their hair and clothes, they were a right mess. 

Seungkwan was the first one to fly off the bed, buttoning his shirt in haste and fixing his hair on front of the mirror placed on the wall of their room. He sent a flustered smile Hansol’s way, and the younger sent a bright, crooked one back. They didn’t talk about it, no words were said, as Seungkwan slipped out of the room to join the rest of the group with eating dinner.

And Hansol, he took his sweet time just laying there on the bed, smiling like a dork and staring up into the bunk above him. Okay, so he didn’t really appreciate getting interrupted during his time alone with Seungkwan, but what could he do about it. 

Sharing an apartment with eleven other boys meant he and the other didn’t get much time on their own, especially not to do more than making out. Oh well, he did enjoy the moments they got together. Seungkwan, the drama queen, got a little too into it. That might be why he had a raging hard on right now. Hansol breathed out and went to hit the showers, time for a cold one.

 

2

Seungkwan had Hansol pushed up against the mirror in their practice room, his plump lips attached to his neck. Honestly, the younger of the two was barely thinking right now as all of this came very suddenly. 

The two of them had been the last ones in the practice room, having to clean up after the others. And it had barely taken Vernon bending down to pick up an empty water bottle for Seungkwan to push him up against the mirror and attaching his lips. And this was the position they were in now. Great.

Well, it wasn’t like Hansol was complaining.

Like, not at all.

The diva boy was dominant in nature, despite what people might think. He loved being in control, and Hansol loved when he took it. He himself wasn’t a very dominant or forward person, he was actually kind of shy. Or well, very shy. 

He didn’t enjoy taking control very much. This said, he wasn’t really keen on being in a submissive position either. That was something that made him feel even more insecure than actually taking control, and he wasn’t very into the idea.

Lucky for him, Seungkwan was the biggest power bottom he’d ever met. Not like he had met a lot of them, but he honestly was. Hansol was really content with the fact that the other boy had no problem taking control and then handing it to him with ease. He loved the way Seungkwan became putty in his hands, every time he touched him.

Even now, as the other boy pushed up against him and grabbed at him, kissing him deeply, he still melted in Hansol’s hands. He had his hand firmly placed on Seungkwan’s side, just on the ribs, another hand holding his ass tightly. The boy was pushing into his touch, relishing anything and everything he got.

Hansol was on fire, his hands traveling over Seungkwan’s soft skin, dragging soft moans from the other boy. This was better than Hansol’s own pleasure, pulling sweet moans and desperate gasps from the other boy. Seungkwan was now submitting to the pleasure, letting his guard fall down for once. 

In a flash, Hansol flipped them around and in moments he had the other boy pressed up against the mirror, as Hansol pinned Seungkwan’s wrists over his head with his free right hand. The other one roamed the slightly older boy’s body, drawing patterns over his chest and digging into the soft flesh.

Seungkwan was a moaning mess, gasping every time Hansol’s fingers grazed a particularly sensitive spot. How far could they take this, was the question now. Hansol wasn’t sure how up for it the older boy was, and even if he wanted to have sex it wasn’t like they could… Not now, not here, in the practice room. Where they would have to go the next day and stare at the spot where the two of them fucked while other members sat down and moved around in the very same area that had been filled with their pants and moans only hours before-

His thoughts was cleared out of is head when Seungkwan attached his lips to his neck, and started nipping and biting, softly and carefully so that he wouldn’t leave any marks. Hansol bit his lip, and arched his head back, hands travelling to caress the older boys chest.

Suddenly they were flipped around once again, as Seungkwan took controll again and held him against the mirror. His neck was being kissed, licked, bitten, and all he could do was try to reach every inch of Seungkwan’s skin with his fingers and hands.  
“Holy shit- Seungkwan…” Hansol breathed out, his head tilting back and landing against the mirror with a dull thud. The brunette responded with a lick to Hansol’s collar bone. Before the younger knew it, Seungkwan slid a hand down his pants and felt him over his boxers. Hansol gasped out loud at the sudden feeling, new and foreign.  
“Is this okay?” Seungkwan said in a soft voice, all previous boldness gone from his tone, as Hansol slid a hand around to the small of Seungkwan’s back.  
“Fuck- yeah it’s so okay… Totally fine-” Hansol replied, reaching a hand down to cup Seungkwan through his joggers. “Can I..?” 

The older boy only nodded, and used his free hand to pull the younger into a messy kiss, tongues clashing and teeth knocking together. They could both feel the drool running down their chins, but neither of them cared as Hansol carefully slid his hands down Seungkwan’s joggers. 

At least they didn’t until someone decided it was a good time to knock on the door and try to open it.

“Hansol? Seungkwan? You in there? I have to get some note papers, I forgot them in my studio,” Jihoon’s muffled voice could be heard from behind the closed door, and the two boys were pulling back their hands out of eachothers pants quicker than one could say “Holy shit”.

“Yeah, yeah! One second!” Hansol yelled out in a shako voice, wiping his hands on his pants. He glanced at Seungkwan, who was giggling into one of his hands and used the other one to cover his obviously aroused crotch. Almost caught, once again. Great. 

The older boy smiled shyly at him, and leaned forward to peck his cheek gently.

“Next time,” he whispered. 

Seungkwan slid to the bathrooms connected to their training room, leaving Hansol alone, red-faced and tousled, to fend for himself. The younger gulped and went to unlock the door.  
“Sorry hyung, we were cleaning and… Seungkwan is in the bathroom.” Hansol spoke carefully, still a little out of breath.

“You look fucked, Hansol.” Jihoon pointed out as he walked over to his studio, unlocking it. “You sure “cleaning” is all that you were doing?”

The younger looked scandalized. “What do you mean?”

And Jihoon just smirked.  
“Nice boner.” He teased, and slid into his cove, probably getting ready to spend the night there. The vocal team leader said he was just getting notes, but all of them knew that that meant he probably wouldn’t get out until the sun started to rise. Hansol made a mental note to alert Seungcheol when they got back.

For now, he’d have to deal with the embarassment of Jihoon basically walking in on him and Seungkwan. Even though he hadn’t seen the two of them together, the sneaky bastard definatly knew what had happened.

God dammit.

 

 

3

This time, Hansol was the one who took initiative. He had so much pent up sexual frustration, he was practically simmering with it. It had been weeks since their last encounter, because their schedule had been packed with showcases and different appearences on variety shows. It was fun, a lot of fun, and he was really proud of himself and his members for coming this far.

But that wasn’t the fucking point right now. The point right now was that Hansol was incredibly horny and just really, _really_ craved the other boy flush against him, to be on top of him, skin on skin.

Because of their packed schedule, they had barely gotten in a quick make out session in a bathroom between training and their work. Sometimes this job was truly frustrating, and it started to show on Hansol. He had always watched Seungkwan during practice, especially during their trainee days when he was younger and even more awkward and they had yet not figured themselves out.

They were the last people who hadn’t showered post-practice. They had cleaned back at the practice room, because except Chan they were the youngest and he had been let off because he was so exhausted that Seungcheol had to give him a piggy-back ride back to the dorm. Thus, they were left with the excruciating task of throwing away all the trash and wiping down the sweaty floor at 3 am in the morning.

The whole way back from the practice room back to the dorm, Seungkwan had been more of a teasing little shit than usual. He clung to Hansol’s arm, poked his butt, pulled his hair. The younger boy was so on edge, every touch made him wince. 

Being the little shit that he was, as soon as they got back to the dorm Seungkwan decided to drop his keys and bend over right in front of Hansol. They were close, if the older pushed his ass back just a couple of inches he’d be right up against the younger’s crotch

Hansol’s eye twitched.

The other boy sauntered to the shower room, shedding his clothes as he went. Before he went in, he sent a wink Hansol’s way. He could feel his eye twitch again.

He walked to the showers, pulling his shirt of as he went. When he was outside the door, he could hear the shower turning on inside, and the soft humming coming that usually came from Seungkwan whenever he was in the shower. He undressed completely, and folded them to put on a chair by the door. He grabbed a towel from a nearby shelf, and went inside. 

Seungkwan was showering, farthest into the showers. His back was turned to the door, so Hansol got a great view of the boy’s delectable ass. A shaky breath escaped his lips, and he shut the door behind him. Feeling courageous, he walked to stand behind Seungkwan under the hot stream of water. The brunette let out a soft laugh and turned to peak at Hansol through his eyelashes. The coy motherfucker.  
“You want something, Hansol?” He breathed out in a heavy voice. Seungkwan _knew_ what he was doing to him, the little shit. Hansol growled and pushed him against the wall, the water running over them as he captured Seungkwan’s lips in a heated kiss. The older boy moaned into the kiss, and reached up to wrap his arms aroung Hansol’s neck. This was planned all along, and the younger boy wasn’t surprised at all.  
“Do you know- what you are doing to me, Kwannie?” He spoke under his breath, trailing kisses down Seungkwan’s neck, nipping and licking at the skin as he went along. The older boy just whined and grinded against him, cocks naked and wet against eachother. Hansol was so alive, but he felt like he could barely breathe

Seungkwan was a giggling, moaning mess. Hansol was holding him with one hand on the other boys waist and the other cupping his ass as he placed wet kisses all over his neck.

“Love you, Vernonnie… Ah-” Seungkwan whimpered out, pushing against the other boy. Their hips were meeting, and Seungkwan let one hand slide down to line their cocks up against eachother, water easing the friction between them. Hansol bit down at the older boy’s shoulder at this, moaning into the wet skin.

“God- Ah-” The younger boy clenched the hand fondling Seungkwan’s ass, and recieved a whine in return. Their was hot against eachother, wet skin against wet skin and erections painfully hard and sliding against eachothers stomachs.

“Please-”

And suddenly, the door flew open.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

The pair scrambled apart, Hansol slipping back and Seungkwan covering himself with his hands. In the opening, Soonyoung stood. Shirtless with a towel over his shoulders, bleached hair ruffled. He squinted his eyes at them, reaching a hand up to cover his wide grin.

“Could you guys… like… do that later? I wanna shower, and not feel like im being consumed in sin while I’m doing it.” He complained, leaning against the frame. “If, of course, you don’t want me to join?” He grinned wildly, wiggling his eyebrows at them. Hansol scrambled to get a towel to throw at him.

“Get out, hyung!” And Soonyoung just snorted.

“Alright, but you two will have to shower up quickly. I don’t care how horny you are, I want to sleep!” And with that, he sauntered out and shut the door behind him. Seungkwan sheepishly smiled over at Hansol, and scratched his neck.

“I guess we’ll have to wait.”

Hansol groaned loudly.

 

+1  
Seungkwan burst into the dorm from the bathroom, a very clear glow on his face. His hair was a mess, and he was wiping his mouth with his oversized sleeve. Wonwoo frowned in confusion, putting down his book beside him. Mingyu was resting his head on his shoulder, as he played games on his phone, and peaked up at the sound of Seungkwan walking into their kitchen space.

Wonwoo wasn’t sure what he was seeing. The younger boy was dressed in an oversized sweater, and shorts that didn’t look like his own. He could have sworn that he saw a bruise peek out from beneath the collar as well.

As he was observing the boy, Hansol stumbled into the room. He looked very disshelved, hair a mess and shirt crumpled. Wonwoo could probably guess what they had done, but they were too young and he didn’t want to guess what kind of sinning they had been up to. Mingyu, sent a knowing glance their way before letting a snort escape his lips. Wonwoo poked him in the stomach. He didn’t want them to feel awkward.

On the floor, Chan and Soonyoung were playing video games on their tv. The two off them, especially the younger, noticed the messed up boy trailing into the kitchen, walking towards the fridge. Soonyoung looked at Chan, and knocked their shoulders together. The older boy burst into laughter, and the younger soon followed suit, as he fell over and giggled into his hands.

Seungkwan, who was roaming the fridge, peaked out to glare over at the boys causing a rucus over on the floor.  
“What are you laughing about?” He muttered, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge to sip on. Chan just grinned wildly at him.  
“Did you and Hansol finally get it on?” He teased, poking his tongue out at him.

Seungkwan choked on his drink, and Hansol let out a loud noise sounding very similar to a pelican. Hansol was now bright red, and the older of the two was coughing up his lungs. And well, Mingyu looked shocked.  
“Chan! You are too small to know those kinds of words!” Mingyu whined out, kicking at the youngest boy lying on the floor wheezing.  
“I’m 18!”

“Yeah, you’re a baby!”

“Come on, Mingyu, you’ve been sinning enough around him for long enought for him to pick up some stuff.” Soonyoung teased, ruffling Chan’s hair. “Who knows, maybe they corrupted him in the showersm like they did with me!” Seungkwan flushed red and Mingyu whined loudly.

“Hyung!”

“Shush, puppy. He’s right.” Wonwo grumbled. He had picked up the book again, and now had it placed in his lap. He was using one hand to flip the pages, and his free hand was resting on Mingyu’s mid-thigh.

The tallest boy blushed, and hid his face in Wonwoo’s neck. Soonyoung just shaked his head and unpaused the game again.  
“Sinners.” 

“By the way, Hansol?” 

Hansol peaked up at the use of his name.  
“Huh?” He stuttered out, cheeks red and flushed.

“Your fly is down.”  
Chan looked over at Hansol and Seungkwan, sending a wink their way, before returning to his game. Seungkwan was leaning against their kitchen counter, and his face was now in his hands. Hansol’s blush was reaching his ears, and he turned around for a moment to zip his fly up.

The older of the two, sipping his soda, shyly smiled over at the younger, who was a blushing mess. He walked over to stand beside him, as he leant against his side. 

“Was it… good?” He mumbled into Seungkwan’s ear, placing a soft kiss on the brunettes earlobe. Seungkwan just smiled fondly.

“Couldn’t have imagined it to be any better”

“...I adore you.”

“You too, Vernonnie.”

In the background, Soonyoung made a gagging noise and Chan was in hysterics on the floor, while Mingyu was trying his hardest not to laugh along. Wonwoo just rolled his eyes, but a smile traced his lips as well.

_Ah, to be young and in love._

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS THIS OH MY GOD i dont know a lot about dicks im gay as hell 
> 
> I really love Verkwan??? so much????talk to me about verkwan?????GO D
> 
> follow me on tumblr @intherainstorm I post a lot of Seventeen and general shitposting


End file.
